Biolizard
The Biolizard '''is the final boss of 2001's Sonic Adventure 2, serving as a guardian of the Eclipse Cannon chamber. Background 50 years ago, Professor Gerald Robotnik was experimenting to find a solution to his granddaughter Maria's NIDS disease. To do so, he created an "ultimate life form", immune to disease, in an attempt to extract a cure. Unfortunately, his creation, the Biolizard, was too unstable to be controlled, and required a life-support device just to function. So, the beast was encapsulated, and Gerald went on to create a new Ultimate Life Form from Black Arms DNA, courtesy of Black Doom. That is, until Gerald was captured and executed, but not before Gerald created a contingency plan to destroy the world with the Lizard's help. 50 years later, when Sonic and friends infiltrated the Eclipse Cannon's core, the Biolizard was summoned to battle Shadow and keep the ARK on a collision course with the planet. Even though Shadow defeated it, the Lizard had one more trick up its sleeve, merging with the ARK itself with Chaos Control to keep it on course. After a long, fierce battle, the Lizard was killed, and the planet saved. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher (Could fight and damage Shadow the Hedgehog) | Large Planet Level, possibly Low Multiverse Level '(Fought both Super Sonic and Super Shadow simultaneously) '''Speed: Faster than Light '(Can keep up with Shadow) | '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light, possibly Immeasurable '''(Could keep up with Super Sonic and Super Shadow) '''Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher | Large Planet Level, possibly Low Multiverse Level Hax: '''Space Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Teleportation '''Intelligence: Low '(Is incapable of speech or much in the way of higher thought, but is capable of acting on instinct when necessary) '''Stamina: Average '(Could go two rounds against Shadow, but needed its life support device to keep itself functioning) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Darkness Manipulation: '''The Biolizard is capable of creating orbs of darkness to attack. * '''Space-Time Manipulation/Teleportation: '''Capable of using Chaos Control, which has these properties. * '''Energy Projection: '''Finalhazard is capable of shooting lasers at enemies. Techniques * '''Dark Orb: '''Biolizard shoots an orb of darkness at foes. * '''Tail Swipe * Egg Summon: '''Biolizard/Finalhazard roars and summons a cluster of eggs, which form around it in a barrier. * '''Laser Equipment * Life Support Device: '''Enables the Biolizard to live. Key Edit '''Biolizard | Finalhazard Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Finalhazard colliding with the planet would have destroyed it with ease. * Lasers could stagger Super Form users. Speed/Reactions * Able to pursue Shadow for a decently long time before becoming tired. Durability/Endurance * Was able to survive long enough after its life support was destroyed to teleport outside the ARK. Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling Biolizard is capable of damaging Shadow, and its skin is outright immune to his attacks, so Biolizard should scale to most of the feats of the Base form characters around the time of Sonic Battle. Finalhazard could take multiple blows from Super Form users and fight them evenly, and thus should scale. Weaknesses * If its life support device is attacked, it gets gradually weaker. * Too much strenuous activity will tire it out. * As Finalhazard, the cosmic radiations of space cause boils to sprout on it, which heavily damage it. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Time Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Super Form Users Category:Large Planet Level Category:Planet Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Energy Manipulators